Through Death,Love Blooms
by Rose-of-Red
Summary: From,Ginny's POV.A death rocks the youngest Weaselys' world on its axis.Will she turn to Harry for comfort or to someone else?Rating is just in case
1. What's Going On?

Through Death,Love Blooms  
  
Disclaimer:I do not own any of these characters.If I did,Josh Hartnett would be fanning me with a palm frond in Hawaii and feeding me chocolate covered strawberries..Oh,I'm sorry.I got carried away with my little fantasy.  
AN:This whole story is from Ginny's POV.I hope you enjoy it,review,and,if you wish,read my two other fics,one of which is still in progress,Sixth Year Surprises and Softly,Lovingly.Now enjoy!  
*~*  
It all began as a normal summer day.Harry Potter and Hermione Granger were over at our house for the summer,like they usually are.I enjoy them being there.But I digress.Like I said,it all began as a normal summer day.My brothers and Harry were out playing Quidditch in the orchard and I was talking with Hermione about the courses I was taking.I had Advanced Potions,Advanced Transfiguration,and Advanced Charms.After my sixth year,I wouldn't have to bother with those courses any more.All I would have to take would be Defense Against the Dark Arts,Care of Magical Creatures and Arithmancy.  
"That's great,Gin,"Hermione said as we recited spells and charms together.Somehow,that just came easily to me.  
"Thanks,Herm,"I said,blushing a little.  
"Gin,what will you do after Hogwarts?"Hermione asked suddenly.  
"I'm not sure.I'm hoping to get a job somewhere teaching school,"I said,"What about you?"  
"Well,I think I may become a teacher or maybe an Auror,"Hermione said.  
Just then my brothers rushed into the living room,hot and sweaty like they always are after a game of Quidditch.  
"Who won?"I asked,just to be polite.  
"My team,"Ron said happily.  
Out of the corner of my eye,I noticed Harry looked glum.  
"What's wrong?"I asked him,curiosity getting the better of me.  
"For the first time EVER,I lost a Quidditch match,"Harry said.  
"Come on,Harry!That's nothing to be sad about!"I exclaimed,"It's only practice anyway."  
"You're right,"he said.  
"Hey,Gin?"Ron said.  
"Yeah?"I replied.  
"I think something is wrong with Bill.He seems to be getting more and more depressed,I've noticed.In his letters,he ALWAYS sounds sad,"Ron said,furrowing his brow.  
"I've noticed that,too,"I said as I reflected back on his last letter.  
"I think it's something to do with his wife,"Ron said,"I think she's a bitch."  
"Me too,"I agreed.  
Just then an owl swooped in through the open door and flew upstairs where Mum was.I heard Mum speaking to it and then a gasp.  
"Mum!"I yelled,dashing up the stairs.  
I walked into my bedroom.No Mum.I walked into Ron's room.No Mum.I went to our bathroom.Mum was sitting on the edge of the bathtub,rocking back and forth.  
"What's wrong?"I asked,walking over to her.  
She stuffed the letter in her pocket.  
"Nothing,"she said,although I was suspicious,"I just,um,got dizzy.  
"Oh,"I turned and walked out of the bathroom.  
I went downstairs to tell my brothers how she had acted about the letter.I quickly told them everything.  
"Gin,you worry to much,"George said,raising his eyebrow.  
"I think there's something wrong,"I stated again.  
"I don't know.Her stuffing that letter i n her pocket IS suspicious,"Fred said.  
Mum came downstairs just then,looking rather pale and sick.  
"What's wrong,Mum?"George said,noticing her complexion immediately.  
"Oh,nothing,"she sighed.  
Later that night,when I went to her and Dad's door,I heard her crying and Dad comforting her.  
"H-h-how c-can I t-tell them about B-b-bill?"she sobbed.  
"I don't know,"Dad said,his voice as well thick with emotion.  
*~*  
So,what do you think?Did you like?Did you hate?Tell me in a review or email.Whatever floats your boat  
*~Adios~* 


	2. Should I tear down?

NOT A CHAPTER BUT AN IMPORTANT QUESTION!  
  
Hi,it's Red herre.Okay y'all,I think I might tear this down because I haven't worked on it in awhile.I feel bad for not updating sooner but you see,I have been having computer problems.The computer got a virus and ate all my work for my stories.I had three chapters written but hadn't gotten around to posting them yet.But I'm going to leave this to you,the reviewers.So,give me some feedback on whether I should take it down or not.If I get enough nos,I won't take it down but it may be awhile before the next chappie comes up.Up to y'all.Peace out.  
  
Red-Rose 


	3. Restless

Chapter 2:Restless  
  
I wandered back upstairs to my room.What had happened to Bill?I wondered.I sat down on my bed and then stood up again.I was restless.I went downstairs again to raid the fridge.Nothing there to eat.I opened the pantry.Sighing,I grabbed the box of Cheerios.I started eating them by the handful,staring into space.I heard a creak on the stairs.I turned around to find Ron staring at me.  
  
"I thought I heard someone up,"he said with a smile.  
  
"Yeah.I can't sleep.I'm restless tonight but I have a reason for it,"I said and sat down at the kitchen table.  
  
Ron sat in the chair beside me."What's up,sis?"I never minded sis coming from him for some odd reason.  
  
"I didn't mean to but I eavesdropped on Mum and Dad,"I said,looking at him.  
  
"So?Why does that make you restless?"he said.  
  
"Well,Mum was crying.She said 'How can I tell them about Bill?',"I said.  
  
"He's fine,"Ron lied.  
  
"Don't lie to me,Ron.You know perfectly well I can see right through your lies,"I said.  
  
"Just trying to offer some comfort,"he said,eyeing the box of Cheerios.  
  
"Here,"I handed him the box.  
  
He munched on them for a while.I looked at him.He had finally given up on pajamas and just slept in a pair of shorts.I noticed for the first time he really wasn't that scrawny.He did have some muscles.Ron looked up from his Cheerios,"Whatever it is Mum will tell us when the time is right.Don't worry,Gin."He got up put the cereal back in the pantry and gave me a quick hug.It surprised me because he was normally not one for affectionate gestures."G'night,Ginny girl."I watched him walk up the stairs.  
  
I got up from the table and switched the small radio on.I sat there at the table for awhile,hoping themusic could lull me into a calm state of mind like it usually did.It didn't.I switched it off and wandered around the house for a bit.That didn't help me either.I decided fresh air might do me some good.I walked out into the orchard,the dew cool on the bottoms of my feet.I inhaled the scent of apples and decided tonight would be a good night for a quick flight.Quickly,I broke into our broomshed like I had done so many times before and picked up George's broom.I walked outside again and mounted the broom.I rose above the ground as quickly as a bird launching into flight.The breeze whistled through my hair.Free,for the moment,anyway.The moonlight illuminated the orchard below me and I found myself longing for my paints that I had bought earlier in the summer.No one knew I painted.I would normally wake at dawn and paint the sunrise.I would wander into the village on some days and paint the little churches there.An owl soared by me.I started and realized I had been flying for almost an hour.I swooped down into the trees and landed gently.I shouldered the broom and walked back to the shed.I set the broom down and set the lock again.  
  
I crept into our house.It was as silent as a tomb.I quietly walked up the stairs,looking at the pictures on the wall.I reached my bedroom door and entered the room.Moonlight streamed through my window.Hermione was sleeping peacefully.I crawled into my bed.I layed on back,staring at the ceiling.With a sigh,I flipped over and stared at Hermione.I still wasn't able to sleep.I got up again and silently got my paints from the closet.I sat down at my bay window and painted the sleeping village that I could see in the distance.I finished it after about a half hour.I got another canvas an turned.Hermione snored gently.I smile;I would paint her and she need not know until tomorrow.I sat on my bed,drawing the contours of her face.I finished her face and started on her hair.It fanned acrosse the pillow,almost as if she had done it deliberately.Time to start painting.I mixed colors and painted.I was able to capture the moonlight shimmering across her face.With a smile,I put the painting in a special portion of my closet I had set aside for wet paintings.  
  
Finally tired,I crawled into my bed again.I rolled over and fell asleep almost instantly.Little did I know,the world would tilt on its axis tomorrow and ruin my summer. 


	4. Bad News

Through Death,Love Blooms  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Author:Rose-of-Red  
  
I woke up and glanced at my alarm clock. It was only six o' clock. I sighed and rolled over. I couldn't go back to sleep. I got up, the morning sun shining in brightly through my window. I opened a drawer quietly;Hermione was still asleep.I pulled out a pair of shorts and a top and dressed quickly. I padded downstairs. I was the only one up. Or I thought I was until I heard laughter from the twins' bedroom. I smiled. I opened our pantry and pulled out some stuff to make pancakes. I heated the oven and soon our tiny kitchen was filled with the smell of mine and the twins' favorite pancakes. Apple cinnamon for myself and green apple for the twins. I heard movement upstairs. I paused for a moment. Someone else was coming downstairs. I looked towards the staircase. Two feet appeared. I smiled again; this was Harry. Someone I could enjoy a nice quiet breakfast with because the twins would enjoy their pancakes in their room and I would have been left in the kitchen alone.  
  
"Hi,Harry.You want a pancake?"I said cheerfully.  
  
"Sure,"Harry said,standing in the doorway of the kitchen, almost filling it completely. He had gotten taller over the summer and towered over me from his height of five feet nine inches. His face was composed handsomely. He was something every girl admired. Myself included in that. "What kind?"I asked.  
  
"Just a plain pancake,"Harry said with a gentle smile.He glanced at the pancakes I had made for Fred and George. Or as they called themselves, Gred and Forge."What on earth?"  
  
I had put food coloring in the pancakes,turning them bright green."Those are green apple."  
  
"Well, I don't know about the apple part but they sure are green,"Harry said,walking up behind me and giving me a quick hug. By now, I had gotten used to this and didn't blush any. I turned and hugged him back. I looked up just in time to see a devilish grin play across his lips and then it happened. He started tickling me until I laughed so hard I had tears rolling down my cheeks.  
  
"Stop!Stop!"I cried,"You'll make me burn your breakfast!"  
  
"Maybe I like burned pancakes,"Harry said and started tickling me again. I twisted and managed to get my hand in the pancake batter. A devilish grin played across my lips this time; I turned back around and smeared the batter over Harry's bare chest.  
  
"You want to play rough,huh?"Harry said and pretty soon we were flinging batter back and forth across our tiny kitchen. Somehow,I managed to cook breakfast and served it for Harry and myself and then I had him deliver the twins' pancakes to them. Harry and I ate breakfast together and chatted happily. We got through breakfast without having a food fight. Then when we finished breakfast and rinsed our dishes,we turned to the mess we had made earlier.  
  
"Oh,Harry!Guess what?I looove you,"I purred,hugging him.  
  
"Okay,Gin,you don't have to pour the charm on.I'll clean this mess,"Harry said and pretty soon he had the kitchen as clean as it was when it had just been me in there.  
  
"You want to go for a fly?"Harry said.  
  
"Sure,"I said.  
  
He jogged back upstairs and got his broom. We walked out the front door and I grabbed a broom from the broomshed and we flew off into the morning sky.  
  
After two hours, we landed back in my front yard I shouldered my broom and took it back to the broomshed. Harry waited on me. I rejoined him and we walked into the house. Everyone had congregated in the living room, apparently waiting for Harry and me.  
  
"Thanks for breakfast, Gin," said Fred softly.  
  
I looked around at everyone around us. They had spread from one corner of the room to the other. I shivered; there was something eerie about the whole thing.  
  
"Now that everyone's here," Mum said.  
  
"We have something to tell you all," said Dad.  
  
My heart leaped to my throat.  
  
"A terrible tragedy has occured," Mum said, tears forming in her eyes.  
  
"As you all know, Bill was in The Order. He was working overseas to help promote our cause," Dad said.  
  
"Last night, there was a raid upon Bill's headquarters. The raid was carried out by the Deatheaters, naturally," Mum said.  
  
"There were many lives lost and everyone at headquarters fought bravely," Dad said.  
  
"What about Bill?" I said, unable to stop myself.  
  
"Bill is dead," Dad said as Mum dissolved into tears.  
  
"NO!" I shouted, "Bill can't be dead! He's my-my-my-my brother!"   
  
"I'm sorry," Dad said, moving to embrace me.  
  
"NO!" I yelled again and fled from the room.   
  
My door slammed behind me and I was left alone. I crawled into my bed, my tears flowing freely as I pulled my photo album from under my bed. I flipped through the pages, staring down at the smiling, moving faces.  
  
"Oh, Bill," I sobbed, pulling the album to my chest and crying harder than I ever thought possible.  
  
Sorry for the very long delay. I hope this chapter lived up to your expectations. Please let me know by reviewing or sending an email to roseofred8903yahoo.com. You could also contact me with an IM at Roseofred03 if you have AIM. Thanks much!  
  
RoR 


End file.
